The Dark Age
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Teddy Lupin had no parents, but was everyone's son. He may have been raised by many who loved him, but he didn't turn out as anyone expected. Dark!Teddy, Auror!Harry, Third Wizarding War Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**I just really like this idea. Like, I feel like it would be a bittersweet moment for Harry. And it's always said Hufflepuff produces the least amount of dark wizards.**_

 _ **Well, here we are. A dark Hufflepuff.  
Also, this ignores Cursed Child. Voldemort doesn't have a daughter. BUT Scorbus, guys. Also, Hermione will be Minister here. Just because I need a Minister.**_

"Did you hear?" Hermione asked Harry as they met in the lift. "Isn't it horrible-?"

"About Andromeda?" Harry asked darkly. "Or that Teddy did it?"

"So it was-?" Hermione asked, horrified. "Teddy really- he really killed his own grandmother? Are you arresting him?"

"No." Harry said, regretful. "I know Teddy did it, Teddy knows that _I_ know, but there's no way I can take him to trial. No evidence. It's just my word against his, and the Black Law won't allow conviction on word of mouth."

Hermione was silent, but Harry knew what she was thinking. The Black Law had been passed by Kingsley a few years after the war ended, to end imprisonment of innocents in Azkaban. This led to it taking longer to arrest and convict Death Eaters, especially when they were not well known in the inner circles. This had ultimately led to many Death Eaters going free, but they must have taken their freedom as a second chance, as there hadn't been any cases of attacks for nearly 13 years.

Until now. Until Harry found Andromeda dead and Teddy, now 19, who seemed too calm about being in the same room as his dead grandmother. Harry received word a few days later that Andromeda had been poisoned. Harry was reminded disturbingly of one of Voldemort's early murders.

"Harry, do- do you think he did it on purpose?" Hermione asked tentatively. "I mean, this is _Teddy Lupin_."

"I know, and that's why I think he knew exactly what he was doing." Harry said as the lift clambered to a stop. Hermione stepped out to go to her office, but faced Harry before the doors closed.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, Hermione." He said truthfully as the doors slid shut between them.

* * *

Teddy stood, facing the Burrow. He could see movement in the window, whether it was Molly or Arthur or a grandchild, he didn't know. He didn't need to know. He had a few days before all of kids returned to Hogwarts, and he planned to use them. To plan, to act, to do what he had to. To do what that voice in the back of his mind told him needed to be done.

In the house across the field, was his family. _No, they were never your family, Edward. Just like Andromeda was never your grandmother. Your true family is dead, killed by those who claim they fought for the right side._

He had already dealt with the retired Minister of Magic, but clearly no one had noticed yet, or they wouldn't be so calm. He smiled slowly, and pointed his wand at the house, and with a whisper of a single word, flames erupted from the upper windows, mirroring an attack so many years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just really like this idea. Like, I feel like it would be a bittersweet moment for Harry. And it's always said Hufflepuff produces the least amount of dark wizards.**_

 _ **Well, here we are. A dark Hufflepuff.  
Also, this ignores Cursed Child. Voldemort doesn't have a daughter. BUT Scorbus, guys. Also, Hermione will be Minister here. Just because I need a Minister.**_

"And everyone is okay?" Harry asked, yet again.

"Yes, we're all fine." Molly said. "The house, though- it's-"

"We'll fix it." Arthur said. "We fixed it last time, we'll fix it again."

The Burrow had burned fast, but luckily only Molly and Arthur had been there. They went straight to Grimmauld, where Harry and Ginny lived. And now the majority of the Weasley grandchildren and their parents were there. The exception was Percy, who was still away with his wife and daughters, but he had been owled and told.

Now Grimmauld Place was hosting ten children between the ages of nine and seventeen, one set of grandparents and four sets of confused parents. Hermione's parents, Fleur's parents and Angelina's parents were sent quick owls- but Harry was sure they'd be alright for now. Charlie was arriving the next morning, and Harry anticipated countless questions from him when he arrived.

"Harry, who would do this? There haven't been Death Eaters for over a decade, I don't understand." Molly said, wrapping her hands around the cup of tea that Hermione handed her. "And where's Teddy, we didn't see him when we arrived-"

All of the adults at the table looked at Harry, each one with as many questions as the next.

"Is it happening again?" George asked quietly. "Are the Death Eaters back?"

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. Hermione nodded, and sat beside Ron. Now just Harry was standing, all eyes on him, begging for answers.

"Molly, Arthur, I already know who attacked your home." Harry said slowly. Ron looked like he was ready to speak but Hermione shushed him. "It- Well, it was Teddy."

"Teddy?" Fleur asked. " _Non_!"

"But- Teddy's always been so kind! He was Headboy!" Angelina said, horrified.

"So was Voldemort." Harry replied. "Listen, I don't know why he's doing what he's doing. I don't know when he started these attacks, or if he has people helping him. I've only caught onto him because of Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" Bill asked, then gasped. "You don't mean-"

"Bill, of course he doesn't." Ginny said. "Why would Teddy kill his own grandmother?"

"We don't know." Harry said. "But he did."

"No." Molly said with a deep exhale. "Teddy- _our Teddy_ -"

"He also may have killed Kingsley Shacklebolt this afternoon. Kingsley was found by a neighbour a couple of hours ago."

"How?" Arthur asked. "How was Kingsley killed?"

Harry sighed. This was one of the parts he had wanted to avoid. The truth that Kingsley was killed a manner that Harry imagined Voldemort himself would not have managed. Voldemort had always been quick to kill, but Kingsley- Kingsley was _slaughtered_.

"We suspect that it was quite a few different spells and curses. Possibly Sectumsempra, possibly just a Slicing Hex used in excess. We won't know for sure."

"But Teddy did it? _Remus and Tonks'_ son?" Ginny asked. "Your godson, Harry- Teddy's your godson-"

"If you're trying to say this is my fault-" Harry snapped. "I didn't ask to be Teddy's godfather, I didn't realise when I said yes, they'd be dead within _days_."

"Harry, that's not what I'm saying!" Ginny snapped back. "We _all_ helped raise him. If he did ki- if he is the reason Kingsley is dead, and the reason that Andromeda is dead- well, what if he comes for you?"

"Ginny." Harry sighed. "I don't want to pull the Boy Who Lived card, but-"

"If he defeated Voldemort, he should be able to handle an eighteen year old kid." Ron said.

"But Kingsley was- Kingsley was strong, he was an exceptional wizard! He was an Auror, he was Minister of Magic-" Ginny said.

"He wasn't exactly young, though." Ron said, earning a scathing look from both Hermione and Molly. "That's not how I meant it, I just mean, it is logical that a younger wizard- one with Teddy's strength- could overpower an older wizard who has been retired for nearly four years."

"But why?" Molly asked. "Why would he do this?"

"I'm going to find out." Harry said, taking his cloak from the back of Ginny's chair.

"What, now?" Ginny asked. "You don't know where he is!"

"I don't need to. I'm going to the Ministry." Harry said, heading for the kitchen door.

"I'll come, too!" Hermione said, grabbing her cloak as well. Ron and Ginny followed quickly.

* * *

"Harry, what's the plan here?" Ginny asked as they headed through the quiet atrium.

"There's a chance- a small chance- that the Department of Mysteries holds an answer for us." Harry said as they all entered a lift.

"The Department of-" Ron began.

"You think there's a prophecy?" Hermione asked quickly.

"There were thousands of prophecies when we were there-"

"We destroyed a fair few, though." Ron said. "And that was nearly 25 years ago, mate."

"20, Ron." Hermione said patiently. "There's bound to have been prophecies made since, but how would we find one that doesn't mention any of us? Only those that the prophecy mentions can take it."

"There are records now. We can just _see_ if there's one about him, and who else may have been mentioned. Maybe who gave the prophecy, who received it. We'll go from there."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just really like this idea. Like, I feel like it would be a bittersweet moment for Harry. And it's always said Hufflepuff produces the least amount of dark wizards.**_

 _ **Well, here we are. A dark Hufflepuff.  
Also, this ignores Cursed Child. Voldemort doesn't have a daughter. BUT Scorbus, guys. Also, Hermione will be Minister here. Just because I need a Minister.**_

"Harry, there's nothing here. No T.R.L." Ron said, flipping through files.

"Honestly, Ron. It wouldn't under _Teddy_ , his given name is Edward. It'll be under E.R.L." Hermione said. "But I haven't found anything recent, these are all older than the three of us."

"The recent ones have to be around here somewhere." Harry said, searching through files. "Oh! Here's one from 17 years ago- but it's not for a E.R.L. It doesn't say who it's for. But it's from S.P.T to K.E.S- _Trelawney_."

"You think it is Trelawney? She's a bit of a fraud-"

"That's not true, Ron. She had two accurate predictions while we were in school and she definitely taught Teddy, didn't she? She only retired last year-" Hermione said.

"But it may not be for Teddy. And who is K.E.S?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley." Ginny said quietly. "His middle name was Elijah."

"Wouldn't Kingsley have told us?" Hermione said. "Or, at the very least, _Harry_?"

Harry looked down at the piece of parchment. "I think we need to go to Kingsley's house."

"But Harry-"

"I have the clearance." Harry said quickly. "After all, I am Head Auror, this is my job to investigate what happened. If Teddy's a Dark Wizard, it's my job to put an end to this."

* * *

Harry waved his wand and the lamps in the living room lit up.

"So, where- uh, where-" Ginny began, standing uncertainly by the front door.

"In his bedroom." Harry answered. "Upstairs, first door on the left. It's still a mess, I'd suggest we all avoid it."

Hermione started by the desk, searching through the drawers. "There were many things I saw Teddy growing up to be, but a murderer-"

"Was not one of them." Harry finished, looking through a pile of parchment. "I don't know how easy it will be to find anything. He wouldn't just leave it laying about, would he?"

"He'd conceal it somewhere." Ron suggested, pointing to a mirror above the fireplace. Ginny was working her fingers around the edges, trying to pry the mirror from the wall.

Harry walked over, pointing his wand at the mirror. "Harry!" Hermione cried. "What are you doing? We can't destroy Kingsley's house!"

"We don't need to." Ginny said, stepping back. The mirror was shifting, becoming a clear cabinet.

"It was your wand." Ron said. "Bloody bastard charmed it to recognise your wand, mate!"

Harry put his wand in his robe pocket and pulled the cabinet open. Jars of silvery mist covered the shelves, with an envelope stuck to a shelf. Harry took the envelope, holding it to the light.

 ** _Harry J. Potter_** was printed in clear handwriting on the front, and Harry opened the envelope quickly. He read out from the page.

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _While I hope it never comes to this, I have taken a page from Albus Dumbledore's book. In this cabinet, you will find my memories. The top shelves may not interest you, as they seem irrelevant to Nymphadora or Teddy. The third shelf is where those begin, but it won't be until the fifth shelf that Teddy is remembered. I received a prophecy, shortly after the Battle. And I should have told you. My suspicions immediately linked the prophecy to Teddy, although Sybill never mentioned a name, as with yours. The memories are labelled, and I do believe Minerva will allow you access to the Pensieve if you request it._**

 ** _While I hope my suspicions were wrong, I do have a feeling I will be one of Teddy's first victims. If it is another boy in this prophecy, I may be safe for a while._**

 ** _If it is Teddy, I am sorry for not coming forward with this information sooner._**

 ** _Kingsley E. Shacklebolt_**

"There you have it." Ron said. "We need to go to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, looking through the shelves. "Labelled?" He asked. "They're labelled by dates only!"

Hermione was beside him now. She grabbed one labelled **May 2 98**. "This may help." She offered, pocketing the tiny jar. "But for the other dates- here! This one is from 99, maybe this the prophecy."

"There are three from 99, Hermione." Harry said. "We may as well take them all-" He paused, his hand hovering over one labelled **_Teddy- May 2 2008_** _._ "None of the others say Teddy on them. Maybe we need this one as well." Harry said, grabbing it. "It's the middle of the night, I doubt Minerva will appreciate us showing up at this time."

"It's a little bit of an emergency, isn't it?" Ginny said, reaching for Floo powder. "She'll forgive us."

* * *

Minerva was enjoying a nice cup of tea before she turned in for the night, but at the sound of the fireplace flaring up, she realised she wouldn't go to bed anytime soon. After all, people didn't Floo into her office unless it was an emergency. And by the look of their faces, it was.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry wiped ashes from their robes.

"Professor, you've heard about Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"It's horrific. I couldn't believe it." Minerva said. "Have you found who would do such a thing?"

"We know who it was." Hermione said. "It was Teddy Lupin."

" _No._ " Minerva said, shocked.

"We think he'll do it again." Harry said. "We went to Kingsley's, there was a prophecy. We have the memories-"

"And you need the Pensieve." Minerva finished. "Very well, you know where it is. I'll go down to the kitchens and fetch more tea, shall I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter will be only memories, and Teddy parts._**

* * *

Teddy walked through the rows of graves, heading for the fresh grave. It wasn't this grave that he was searching for, but the graves next to it. He stared down at the two headstones, the headstones he had seen numerous times before.

And under his feet, six feet below the ground where he stood, his parents were buried. His parents with a death date just a few days after his birth date. He raised his wand to the headstones, and they crumbled into a pile of debris. He turned his wand on the fresh headstone, and the headstone beside it. Those crumbled as well, and now nothing remained of the family that had brought Teddy into existence.

And Teddy was going to make sure nothing would remain of the family that raised him.

* * *

 _ **Kingsley stood in the grounds, a small knot of students around him. A few feet away, Remus stood with another small group of students. Even further, Arthur and a small group of students were gathered.**_

 _ **It seemed instantaneous. As soon as Kingsley's watch clicked from 11:59 to midnight, there were spells being thrown towards them. Death Eaters were surging out of the forest, attacking anyone they saw.**_

 _ **A student was hit by a flash of green, and a girl screamed as she threw herself across her friend's body. Kingsley hurled hexes anywhere he could, stunning or killing Death Eaters, he didn't care. He had a job to do, he had to give Harry time.**_

 _ **Remus was duelling a large blonde Death Eater by the name of Dolohov, Kingsley was now duelling Rowle. Kingsley could see sections of the castle exploding violently, he could hear screams of students or Order members, he didn't know which...**_

 _ **Remus fell with a yell of pain, Dolohov bearing down on him. Kingsley's Stunning spell struck Rowle, and Kingsley turned to see a bright flash of green strike the figure on the ground.**_

 _ **"No!" A scream pierced the ground. "Remus, NO!"**_

 _ **Kingsley turned as he heard a joyful cackle, and rushed forward to take Dolohov's duel.**_

 _ **"My niece! Oh, my niece! What a beautiful night!" Bellatrix shrieked. "I expected you to stay behind with your mutt!"**_

 _ **"You bitch!" Tonks shrieked. "Don't say a word against my son!"**_

 _ **"He'll follow you next, he'll follow your husband-" Bellatrix sneered, dodging a curse that Tonks threw her away. "Oh my, you've got some fight left."**_

 _ **Kingsley was sweating, dodging curses from Dolohov and throwing them back. The two women were still duelling, screaming at each other- and then a Killing Curse from Dolohov flew past Kingsley's shoulder and he heard a joyful scream behind him.**_

 _ **And he knew, from the way her voice stopped, from the way Bellatrix laughed. Teddy was an orphan.**_

* * *

 _ **The cleanup of Hogwarts was taking a few months longer than expected. While students had returned that September, certain corridors were barricaded and still damaged. A few Order members were working on restoring one corridor, while students were in classes. It was January, and the castle corridors were a little colder than previous years. Kingsley looked over to where Trelawney stood, her wand pointed a wall, but not moving.**_

 _ **"Sybill, are you alright?" He asked, walking over to her.**_

 ** _She turned to him. "The boy born beneath the moon and the stars will bring a new dark age. Where twice he survived, thrice he can not."_**

* * *

 _ **"Teddy?"**_

 _ **Kingsley looked at the ten year old boy who was sitting at the edge of the yard.**_

 _ **"Teddy, are you alright?"**_

 _ **"Why?" Teddy asked quietly. "Why did they go?"**_

 _ **Kingsley crouched by the boy. "Who?"**_

 _ **"Mum and Dad."**_

 _ **"They didn't want to."**_

 _ **"Yes they did."**_

 _ **Kingsley looked around. The tenth anniversary of the Battle was today, and the Burrow was full of what remained of the Order of the Phoenix. They had seen Teddy leave, and Kingsley offered to follow.**_

 _ **"They fought for you."**_

 _ **"They left me." Teddy said harshly. "They could have stayed with me, but they didn't want to."**_

 _ **"Of course they wanted to. But they wanted to fight for you. To provide a safe world for you to grow up in."**_

 ** _"To grow up alone."_**

 ** _"You're not alone, Teddy." Kingsley said. "We're all here for you."_**

 ** _Teddy glared at Kingsley, his hair a dark red. "You're not my family. None of you are."_**

* * *

The four stared at each other. "Did you know?" Hermione finally asked Harry. "That he felt that way?"

"He never let on." Harry said. "He was always happy to be with us. And he was so happy to go to Hogwarts- and the Quidditch cup a few years ago, he was happy to be there."

* * *

 _They allowed your family to die. They deserve it. They were wrong all along..._

Teddy headed down the dark alleyway, his path clearly etched in front of him. The great Harry Potter had made a mistake. He had just rounded everyone up and they were all in one very convenient place.

And Teddy, as a relative of the Blacks, could access the house no problem. Apparently Harry forgot to change the protective enchantments, forgot to keep him out. Well, Harry was about to realise this, and it would cost him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_You may think this story is mean, but_**

 ** _I can't find a suitable argument against that._**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Angelina asked, as the adults looked around.

"They must be back, perhaps they've learned something." Molly offered as they listened to the footsteps above them.

They had been spending the last few hours, talking about the time they had spent with Teddy. In hindsight, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. George had talked about the boy's excitement at spending time at the shop, Arthur and Molly talked about always loving the excitement Teddy showed when they spoke about his parents. Bill's favorite time was when Teddy was five, and they spent the night of a full moon laying on the beach by Shell Cottage, talking about his mother.

But that had all been pre-Hogwarts. Even Teddy's first year had changed him slightly. At the beginning of the year, he sent excited letters to Harry and Ginny and Andromeda, about his Sorting and his classes and his friends. But as that year went on, he seemed less excited, more quiet.

"Was it us?" Molly asked suddenly. "We all encouraged he go to Hogwarts- but that's where-"

"He wanted to go." George said. "I mean, Andromeda gave him the option of home school."

"And 'e went for 'Ogwarts." Fleur said.

"But what if that's what did it." Bill suggested. "Seven years, every day he ate meals and studied where his parents _died_."

"But every year, we asked if he wanted to go back." Arthur said.

"And every year, he said yes." Angelina added. "But I can see how it must have been for him- Ginny and Hermione struggled for _one year_ there."

* * *

It had really started when Teddy was 12. He had a good Christmas during his first year, he even had a decent Easter. But, just a few days after his birthday, came _that day_.

He had never been at Hogwarts on that day. He would visit their graves, in Godric's Hollow, where Harry's parents were also. He had never been to a memorial ceremony, because Andromeda couldn't handle it.

That day, classes were cancelled. The two years ahead of Teddy, and the three years behind Teddy, were all tiny. After all, no one had really had children during the war and even after, it took a while for anyone to feel well enough to have planned children. Teddy's year was the smallest, though, as very few people had children during the dark year.

The teachers had all been emotional during Teddy's Sorting, he noticed. McGonagall had read the names, which was a very short list, but her voice was heavy with unshed tears.

The memorial, which took place just after dawn of _that day_ , required all students to be at the lake while the Minister read the names of those who had died. Various wizards attended, and Harry always attended. There was a stone statue, with the Fallen Fifty's names carved in, that sat beside the White Tomb. Teddy avoided the lake all other days. He hated that statue.

That day, he escaped as soon as the memorial service was over. He knew Harry would seek him out, he knew Kingsley may do the same. He escaped into the Forbidden Forest, where he went to avoid classes throughout his entire Hogwarts career. Whether the Headmistress knew and let it slide, he had no idea. The centaurs didn't mind, they knew of his heritage, of him being a half-werewolf. They didn't mind him being in the forest. Why, Teddy never asked.

He had found a peculiar stone that day. And when he turned it three times, while examining it, figures appeared before him. He had heard of this stone, through legend only. It would bring his loved ones back, for a small time- but it wasn't his parents that were standing before him.

It was a woman with dark, messy hair and heavily lidded eyes. He knew this woman, this was his grandmother's sister. This was Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 _ **So I will be getting into Teddy's transition to darkness. I didn't want it to be "well, he was born bad!" like Voldemort. Teddy was born out of love, I wanted a different reason for his darkness.**_

 _ **And a different ending than what Voldemort faced.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I will be getting into Teddy's transition to darkness. I didn't want it to be "well, he was born bad!" like Voldemort. Teddy was born out of love, I wanted a different reason for his darkness.**_

 _ **And a different ending than what Voldemort faced.**_

* * *

Teddy had seen very few pictures of his Great Aunt. And even at that, he had only seen pictures when his grandmother wasn't around. Harry had been open, had showed him pictures of his 'other' family members when Teddy stayed at Grimmauld.

They had been older pictures, from when Bellatrix was young. The woman standing before him looked like that young Bellatrix, before Azkaban.

"Your name isn't on the memorial." Teddy said before he could stop himself.

"It wouldn't be, would it?" She asked with a sneer. "I guess murder is a touchy subject."

"You killed my mother."

"Her mother made that choice for her." Bellatrix said. "Marrying that mudblood-"

"So if my mother had a different father, you wouldn't have done it?"

"If she hadn't been an Order member, hadn't married a werewolf and didn't have a mudblood father- I would have considered letting her live." Bellatrix responded.

"Why didn't she show up? Why you?" Teddy asked.

"You've denied your parents ever loved you, isn't this proof?"

"And you?"

Bellatrix sighed, and rolled her eyes at the boy. "Did you summon me for such stupid questions?"

"I didn't summon _you_ at all."

Bellatrix glared at the boy. "Clearly you did, or I wouldn't be here. Was it curiosity? Is the itty boy curious about my side of the family? The proper side?"

"The proper side?" Teddy repeated.

"We upheld the pureblood values. We never let mudbloods destroy our names, and we would never marry a werewolf-"

"That's my father you're talking about." Teddy said harshly.

"Right, and he abandoned you twice. Some father."

"I- he-"

"And your mother? Leaving a newborn to fight beside her husband? Foolish."

"So tell me about your family, then." Teddy said, sitting on a rock.

Bellatrix's lips curved into a crooked smile.

* * *

Teddy kept the stone, and every year on May 2nd, he avoided the ceremony all together and went straight for the forest. If anyone noticed his absence, they never said a thing.

When he entered the forest, he allowed his morph to take on the features of the Black family. It wasn't difficult, he bore resemblance to that family anyway, but he changed his eyes and hair color from Remus' light green and sandy brown.

He would spend all day in the forest, and each year, more Black family members appeared for him. First year, it was only Bellatrix. But from the second year on, Rodolphus and Rabastan joined. Sirius appeared during his fourth year, but Teddy never saw him again. Sirius' parents, Bellatrix's parents- they all appeared. Never once did his own parents appear.

And Teddy grew angrier with each year. Each year, he learned more about the family Andromeda hid from him.

* * *

Teddy entered Grimmauld Place, heading for the stairs. Harry had made it so _easy_ for Teddy. He knew the bedrooms, he knew who would be where, based on the times they spent Christmas here instead of the Burrow.

He blasted the third door on the left, where he knew Harry's sons would be sleeping. He heard Lily Luna scream from the next room, but he didn't want her. _For now, just the sons._

"Teddy!" James cried in surprise, sitting upright in bed. "We were wondering where you were-" He froze, eyeing the boy that didn't resemble his godbrother at all. Teddy had the dark hair and grey eyes of the Black family, he had morphed all resemblance to his parents away.

Albus and James clearly expected Teddy to begin laughing, as if it was some prank. Pounding footsteps were heading for him, and he aimed his wand at James first.

"Teddy, no!" Someone yelled from behind him, and he spun, aiming his curse instead on the first person who ran in.

"Crucio!"

George fell, writhing and screaming in pain.

"Teddy!" Arthur yelled, as the adults aimed their wands at Teddy.

"I. Am. Not. Teddy!" He yelled, starting the curse on George all over again.

Several Stunning Curses headed for him at the same time, and he ducked. The curses collided with a wall, pieces of the wall exploding violently. He looked at all of them, finally ending the curse on George. Angelina dropped beside the pale and shaking man, whispering to him that he was alright, it was over...

"You can't help me." Teddy said, Disapparating.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I will be getting into Teddy's transition to darkness. I didn't want it to be "well, he was born bad!" like Voldemort. Teddy was born out of love, I wanted a different reason for his darkness.**_

 _ **And a different ending than what Voldemort faced.**_

* * *

 _ **I SCREWED UP GUYS**_

 _ **HARRY ALREADY SURVIVED THREE TIMES AGAINST THE KILLING CURSE**_

 _ **I FORGOT ABOUT GOBLET OF FIRE**_

 _ **Good thing I watched it last night WOW**_

 _ **Alright time to Hermione my way out of this**_

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen, children and adults. Molly had been about to make tea, but in her distress, forgot completely and instead was sitting next to George, holding the man in her arms and stroking his hair. In some moments, George seemed almost embarrassed and annoyed(after all, he was in his _forties_ ), but he must have learned years ago to accept it, because he made no attempt to move away from his mother.

"So, what do you think his plan was?" Arthur finally asked.

Harry rubbed his eyes, setting his glasses on the table. "I honestly don't know. I'm just glad you were all here. If you weren't, and- oh Merlin, the enchantments. Of course he can pass them, I never changed them. Oh, James, Albus- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"'S alright, Dad." James said with a yawn. "What's he trynna do?"

"We don't know." Hermione said. "There's a prophecy, and I've been thinking about it-"

"Off to the library, then?" Ron said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Honestly, Ronald." She said. "No, I was thinking about the other person in it."

"Other person?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Oh, you two are so dim sometimes." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "It talks of someone surviving something twice. That wouldn't describe Teddy, would it?"

"It sounds like it was describing Harry, but he's survived more than twice, hasn't he?" Ron asked.

"That's true, but the curse in the graveyard never touched him." Hermione said. "Maybe it means he only survived twice _when_ the curses struck him-"

"No." Harry said. "It can't be me, because if it was, you should be a little more concerned than you sound. Are you forgetting the next line? 'Thrice he can not', meaning if it is _me_ , I can't survive another strike again."

"You think-" Molly said quietly. "You think you'll _die_ , Harry?"

"There's no proof it's me." Harry said.

"Who else has survived twice?"

"All of us. Two wars, everyone here- except for the children- has survived two wars." Harry explained. "It could have been about Kingsley himself."

"But how do we know?" Bill asked. "How do we know if a prophecy has been fulfilled?"

Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Uhm." Hermione said, her cheeks flushing a furious pink as she stared at the table. "...I don't know."

"You, Hermione Granger, don't know something?" Ron asked.

"Hermione Weasley." She corrected with a small smile. "And I never looked into it. I mean, Harry's was smashed, and we all knew about it. We all knew when it was fulfilled and who it was about-"

"And we don't know this time." Harry said. "We need to find the physical prophecy, the orb. We need to know if it says anything, says who it's about."

"But if it's not about any of us, if it is about Kingsley- only Teddy will be able to touch it." Ginny said.

"That's my point. We need to find it to find out." Harry said.

"That doesn't sound like a good plan." Ron responded.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked. "I think it's all we can do."

* * *

"Have you, I don't know, spoken to Teddy? Tried to get him to talk?" Charlie asked.

It was early the next morning and Charlie had finally arrived. After he had been filled in from the adults that hadn't been able so sleep, he had leaned back in his chair and sighed, before asking the question that nearly made Harry want to smack him.

"Right, talk to him." Harry retorted. "Why didn't we think of it? Maybe that would have stopped Voldemort, too!"

"Nah, listen, mate." Charlie said, leaning his elbows on the table. "That's not what I meant. Have you tried to find out if he's, you know, _ill_? Perhaps the werewolf genes-"

"Remus was a good man." Hermione said quickly. "You can't blame werewolves for every little-"

"I wasn't!" Charlie said defensively. "Look, you got the Black family, full of nutters-"

"Charlie." Molly said with a tone of warning.

"It's true! Look at Bellatrix! She was absolutely nutters! Sirius was as well- to _some_ extent." Charlie said, after a sharp glance from Harry. "Then you have werewolf genes that can take a perfectly good man and turn him into a killer-"

"Remus _never_ -" Hermione began.

"Werewolves are killers." Charlie said harshly. "Look at Greyback. Remus may have never killed, but Merlin knows he had the ability if he wanted to. And Tonks? She was directly related to the Blacks-" Charlie explained.

"But Tonks wasn't a nutter-" Ron said. "I don't think she was anyway-"

"I think it was the Muggle blood that helped that." Charlie said.

"Charlie, Remus and Tonks were good people." Arthur said with a harsh tone. "Are you really saying that they caused this?"

"Look, the prophecy says 'the boy born under the moon and the stars'. You all agreed that meant Teddy, because of Remus' connection to the moon and the Black family being named for stars. He wouldn't have been born, under the moon or the stars, if those two had stayed away from each other."

"So you're saying-" Bill began, his words dripping with heavy sarcasm. "That if we had used our psychic abilities to predict that they would marry and have a son, we could have avoided all of this? Why not use a Time-Turner, go back and supply them with Muggle birth control? Might destroy the universe to change history, but we'll avoid this!"

Charlie looked like he was about to retort but Harry spoke first.

"There's got to be a way to help Teddy. That _doesn't_ include time travelling and changing history." Harry said, with a look at Bill, who shrugged. "I mean, I suppose I could find him and arrest him, but that'll never explain why he's done what he's done."

"It would prevent him from continuing, though." Hermione said.

"Hermione, do you really suggest we arrest Teddy _Lupin_?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what I think. Harry, I know Remus meant a lot to you. But do you think Remus would want his son being left free to continue a murdering rampage because you don't have the heart to arrest him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know where to even start looking." Harry said truthfully. "He could be anywhere."

"So we'll help." Ginny said.

"You're not Aurors." Harry said.

"I was." Ron said. "Consider it an emergency rehiring."

"And I'm the Minister." Hermione said lightly. "I can do whatever I'd please, if I wanted."

"And we're Teddy's _family_." Ginny said gently to Harry. "We're going to find him. Together."


End file.
